Goodbye
by Hidden.Behind.A.Smile
Summary: GoodBye my love, for all you have done, my world changes and leaves you behind.One Shot. Parirings:BBxOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do own Tori and Carson.**

I couldn't stop staring at him. His green skin and short green hair made me smile. I watched more then I did listen. The Teen Titans had come to my high school to talk to us, I didn't know about what because I never listened. I stared at him on the stage. I sighed and my best friend turned to look at me. I looked at her and grinned sheepishly. What else could I do? I turned back to the stage. I swear I didn't hear anything throughout the entire presentation. Apparently we were supposed to be on the lookout for members of the H.I.V.E because they are trying to disguise themselves. Of course I didn't care as long as I got to see Beast Boy.

I could feel eyes on my back. Two guys in my class, who I knew, had crushes on me. I turned around and smiled at them. The only time I tore my eyes off of my precious Beast Boy. I sighed again and put my chin in my hands. And then the assembly was over. I stood up regretfully. We trudged back to class everyone around me chatting about what was happening. I couldn't take my mind off of BB. My friends were chatting around me. When they asked me a question I didn't hear them. I walked all the way to class in a daze.

I sat down in my seat and noticed something strange. There was a new kid, a guy. I looked at him. He smiled and I felt myself smiling back. I felt betrayed at my own body functions. How could I betray Beast Boy by smiling at this new kid, and then I remembered smiling at the two boys behind me and remembered how they pretty much melted. I shook my head and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying. The new guy's name was Carson. He kept looking back at me and smiling.

After school I wanted to get home so I could see Beast Boy before something happened and he got called away. But as I was walking Carson stopped me. He walked beside me and chatted. I gritted my teeth but smiled whenever he said something funny. Finally I had to turn to go home, I said bye and he did to and we parted. I ran the rest of the way home. When I got home he was already waiting inside. I dropped my bag and ran to him. We hugged for a couple of minutes. We pulled apart.

"How have you been? I saw you at the assembly." He asked me. I noticed that there was a bit of blood on his shirt. I put my finger on it and wiped away the blood.

"Good,…what happened?"

He looked down.

"Cinderblock." He smiled.

We walked onto my deck and he held me with his strong arms. I looked up at his face and wished I could join the Teen Titans. I rested my head on his chest. Suddenly I heard the sound that meant he had to go. He flipped open his communicator and we both looked at Robin, who blushed a little bit.

"Beast Boy, we need you here." He flipped it shut.

"Sorry Tori. I have to go."

"I know, duty calls and all that. See you later." We hugged tightly once more and he turned into a bird and left.

The next day as I walked into the school everyone was whispering. I felt oddly uncomfortable. I walked as quickly as I could to my first class. Carson sat beside me. He did in every class and then he walked me home. He did that everyday for the entire week.

The next week people were whispering even more. That day Carson asked me to the dance. I wasn't gonna go, but I would feel bad if I turned him down. So I said sure. Friday came very quickly. I hadn't seen Beast Boy since that day. I got ready and went to the dance. I actually had a good time. He even walked me home. But he did something even more unpredicted.

"I actually had a pretty good time."

"Me too, thanks for going with me."

"No problem. Why did you have … to … leave like that? There's still an hour left of the dance."

"I had another engagement."

"O…k."

"Not with another girl, something else."

"Ok, then. Good night."

"Good…night" Then he leaned over and his lips brushed mine. Can you believe it? He actually kissed me. He turned around and waved as he ran off.

All I could do was stand there. I touched my fingers to my lips. I stared after him, until I could no longer see him. I turned and went back inside. I heard something familiar. I ran to my room and there was Beast Boy! I ran to greet him but stopped when I saw the look on his face.

"What, what's wrong?"

"Who was that?"

I couldn't believe my numerously pierced ears, he was jealous.

"Just a kid from school."

He looked at me.

"Where'd you go?"

"To the dance."

"You asked him?"

"No, he asked me, I didn't want to be rude, what's wrong with you Beast Boy, first I don't see you all week and now you're all jealous. What's up?"

His expression softened. He embraced e.

"Sorry, I just don't want to lose you."

I jolted, that was exactly what he said when I said that I wished I could join the titans. I looked into his emerald eyes and knew I couldn't be mad at him. We walked onto the deck and stared at the stars. I heard his communicator go off and I sighed knowing that our few minutes had just been cut to few seconds. I heard Robin's voice.

"It's Red X. He started robbing a bank around 10pm."

I jolted for the second time that night. Carson dropped me off at 9:45pm saying that he had to go somewhere. I listened and got exactly where to go. Beast Boy kissed me good-bye and then left. As soon as I knew that he was far enough away I ran to my garage and grabbed my rollerblades and helmet. I put my helmet on my head without doing it up and quickly put on my rollerblades. I took off as soon as I could. I got to the bank rather quickly. I was surprised. I saw Red X and the Teen Titans. I hid behind a car and watched through the windows. Red X came flying toward me and I tried to dodge him I got away a little bit. He landed beside me. He looked unconscious. I crawled towards him. I put my fingers underneath his mask and went to lift it when he grabbed my wrist. I must've let out a squeal because in a minute a green bird was sitting on the car. He cocked his head and Red X stood up and held me up. He held my wrist very lightly. I guess I had a pissed off look on my face because Beast Boy turned human and backed up. I looked down at my feet and saw my rollerblades. I kicked Red X as hard as I could in the shins and he dropped me.

"Bye BB." I waved and bladed as quickly as I could.

I stopped and hid behind a building. I don't know how but Red X found me. He grabbed my wrist again and pulled me into an alley. He removed his mask.

"C-c-Carson?" He nodded "You're Red X? But why?"

He shrugged.

"I just wanted to be the bad guy for a while." He put the mask back on.

Beast Boy came running in then too. He saw the way Red X holding my waist and got angry. Red X and Beast Boy started fighting. I rolled against the wall and watched them fight.

"STOP! Don't do this it's not worth it." I screamed as they fought each other.

I squealed when they almost stepped on me. I fumbled with my roller blades and got them off after a couple of minutes. I stood up as they kept on fighting. Red X started running away. BB took the form of an eagle and went after him. I ran as fast as I could and went after them. I ran with them right on to a walkway over chemicals. I stopped and stared down, my vision blurred and I felt dizzy. I grabbed the railing and steadied myself. On and on they fought. I tried to break it up but I kept getting pushed back.

"STOP! Just stop it already! God! STOP! You're both being IDIOTS!"

I ran into the middle of them. They stopped but only for a minute. I saw the look in their eyes and it scared me. I jumped to get out of the way, Too late. I caught the tail end of something Red X threw. I was in mid-air when it hit me. I felt my body jerk out over the railing. I felt myself falling. I heard someone screaming. I heard my name being yelled by two different voices. I felt something splash. And then, nothing.

I woke up in a hospital bed. I held my head, I heard the beeping of machines. I felt something poking me in my hand. Something over my mouth was forcing air into my lungs. There were cold spots on my skin. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a hospital gown and there was things on my skin that I took were monitoring my vital signs. My head was bandaged and so was around my waist. There was something that I took as something that had kept my heart beating. I sat up. My head hurt and I felt like barfing but other than that I was ok. The tube in my mouth that was supposed to help me breath was making it harder to breath. I reached behind me for that button to call the nurse. I found after a couple of minutes. When the nurse finally came I was barely breathing because of that stupid tube. She quickly took it out and I took in big gulps of air. I laid back down and closed my eyes for a second and then I opened them. The nurse was standing over me.

"You have visitors." She was smiling as if she had just won the lottery.

"Who?" I was shocked how small and hoarse my voice was.

I blinked a couple times when he walked in. I felt tears threaten. I looked away so he wouldn't see them fall. I sat up as much as I could. I slowly turned to look at him

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Why?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry and to see how you're doing."

"Well obviously. I'm fine."

"Ok…I thought maybe…nevermind."

I turned away. I blinked away tears that were threatening. When I looked back at him his eyes were glistening with tears.

"Oh, BB. I can't believe you were fighting. Even after I told you to stop."

"I was protecting you from him."

"Wow! You sure did protect me. You protected me RIGHT INTO A VAT OF CHEMICALS!"

Beastboy was staring down at the floor, a tear rolled down his cheek. I looked down at my sheets.

The 8th day that I was in the hospital the nurse came in and told me that I was being discharged.

"You can take off your bandages when you get home." She looked nervous and I reminded myself to look into that.

I got home and no one was there. I was very grateful for the quiet. I walked into my bedroom and removed my bandages. First the ones on my head. I removed them both and after I removed the ones around my waist and changed into my favorite skirt I felt something move my skirt. I ran into the bathroom and screamed. I had big brown cat ears on my head. I turned around and I found that I had a TAIL! A tail! Can you believe it? I sat down on the side of the tub and cried.

"Why is this happening to me? Why? After all I've been through." She sobbed loudly.

She ran into her room and grabbed some stuff, clothes etc. Then she sat down at the kitchen table and wrote a note. Then she got up and left.

Beast Boy knocked on her front door. When no one answered he walked in. He looked over at the table and saw a piece of paper. He walked over to it and read it.

_To anyone who cares:_

_Hey, if you're reading this then I am gone and you probably came to say hi, or whatever. I am not going to tell you where I am going or why I left, I just did ok? Well, Beast Boy…I… GoodBye._

He dropped the note and collapsed into a chair. He cried. When he looked up his eyes were red and puffy and it had been an hour. He stood up and left.

**Ok, I got a nasty review and I realized that I had forgotten to say something. I DO NOT KNOW THE REAL IDENTITY OF RED X! I just made up Carson. Hope you liked it! Review please!**

**Hidden.Behind.A.Smile (formerly known as Kirara-so-cute)**


End file.
